


Different Lives

by tsumikii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumikii/pseuds/tsumikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obama and Aomine live completely different lifestyles. Can they make it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

"Obama, please stop watching the basketball game on your laptop. We are in the middle of discussing the matter of bombing all of Canada."

 

Obama sighed. 

 

Being the president is hard, but having a boyfriend who's a basketball player in Japan is harder. And the hardest part is, he has to keep it a secret.

 

"Bomb it, whatever. We hit a low supply of maple syrup and they refuse to send us some. And they won't give us the Niagara Falls. I wanted to make into a waterslide..." Obama answered.

 

After the meeting, Obama called his boyfriend.

 

"Aomine," Obama said, already blushing. "I miss you..."

 

"Oi, I miss you too," Aomine replied. "If only you weren't president of the United fucking States."

 

Obama wanted to ask Aomine a question, but he was scared too. Scared of his answer. But it must be done.

 

"Say, Aomine...who do you like more, me or basketball?" Obama asked nervously.

 

A pause.

 

"...Basketball." was all Aomine said.

Obama couldnt believe what he just heard. He hung up and went to his room and just started bawling. In fact, he cried so much, he drowned in his own tears.

 

The End


	2. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aomine's swag is so powerful

Aomine came home after the basketball game, still thinking of the odd phone call he received during break time. 

 

There was no way he'd admit to Obama that he loves him more than anything in the world...atleast not yet. Maybe one day, when Aomine's wearing a suit and Obama's wearing a beautiful white gown. But for now, Aomine didn't want to seem too pushy. What if Obama didn't like him as much as he did? 

 

After a quick shower, Aomine sat down on the couch and turned on the television to watch his favorite show, Spongebob. Spongebob was in the middle of cooking a delicious krabby patty when a news report interrupted the scene.

"We interrupt this program to inform you of important news. The president of the United States, Barack Obama, was found dead this morning after drowning, in what seems like his own tears. In other news, Canada was annihilated today."

 

Aomine felt his heart sank. He needed to go to America. He needed to go  _now._

So he went on the next flight to America. 

Standing outside the White House, he couldn't believe it. " _This is my first time going to my boyfriend's house,"_ he thought. 

There were security everywhere and he overheard a conversation that Obama's body was still there. So, he found a security guard, beat him up and put on his uniform, and walked swiftly inside. 

 

Aomine thought it'd be a problem to find out what room his boyfriend was in, but as soon as he stepped inside, he was a whole bunch of people and paparazzi surrounding one room. He made his way in by pushing everyone out of the way. He saw Obama's body. 

One tear slid down his cheek.  _You're so beautiful, so froggin' beautiful..."_

He knelt down beside him. Everyone was staring, but he sent them the stare. The stare that he learned from Mr. Krabs. It was an allpowerful stare, and everyone else in the room quickly ran away.  _Thanks, Mr. Krabs._

 

He kissed Obama's cheek. 

"Obama, I love you so much. I didn't mean what I said. I love you way more than basketball. Please come back to me, before I mcfreakin lose it..."

 

Suddenly, there was movement from Obama's body.

 

"O-Obama?" Aomine stammered.

 

"Aomine...I love you too..." 

 

It was his swag. Aomine's swag brought him back to life!

"I-I can't believe this. I thought I lost you forever..."

"No, now we will be together...forever...Aomine, will you take my hand in holy matribrony..."

"Yes," Aomine replied. "Yes!"

And so, Aomine and Obama got married and watched Spongebob together forever. The actually end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was forced to continue. liz gave me idea

**Author's Note:**

> idk blame LIZ


End file.
